


Slipping

by cuddle_me_carl



Series: Tumblr Ficlits: Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddle_me_carl/pseuds/cuddle_me_carl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is getting worse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill: "If you leave me one more time, we're done."

Dean’s frustrated. The library books are scattered across the floor. Each book being tossed away when Dean can’t find any answers. His groan is audible from the next room as he slumps into the chair.  
  
“God damn it…” His voice is strained, he doesn’t want to give up…but he’s read every book on the matter. Nothing. There isn’t even a chapter that is useful. Most pages mention the Mark Of Cain as something Cain has that was given by Lucifer himself and then moves on to something else. No cure. No treatment. Nothing.  
  
Castiel can hear the frustrated sighs and tossing of books. He walks into the library and is saddened by the state of his partner. He looks so lost. His soul darkening every day he still has the mark. He is giving up. Fighting, but tiring out. He walks up behind the Winchester and wraps his arms around him.  
  
“We will find something, Dean. Don’t give up yet.” He goes to place a kiss on Dean’s temple, but Dean is up and across the room in a flash.   
  
“Cas, you need to stay away from me…I couldn’t. What if I…” Dean’s voice is angry, sad, worried, so many things all at once. So many things Dean usually isn’t. He is usually composed and collected. Usually has to be begged to say anything about his feelings, and yet, here he is almost in tears pushing Cas away.   
  
“Dean, I know you are scared. But I know you won’t hurt me.” Cas’ voice is soft. Comforting. He slowly steps closer to Dean. “The blade is gone. You are still you. It will be okay.” His words are meant to be helpful. But Dean’s face hardens.   
  
“I’m not still me.” He bites. “I’m practically part demon. And every part of my is screaming out, telling me to kill you.” his voice is low and dark. But Cas doesn’t falter, he continues to walk closer to his partner.  
  
“But you are fighting. You are winning this battle. Sam and I will continue looking. You just have to..” Dean cuts him off.  
  
“Have to what, angel? ‘Keep fighting the fight’” Dean huffs out a laugh. “Whats the point its a losing battle.” A smirk is forming on the hunter’s face. Cas’ face drops for a second, but he composes.  
  
“I know you’re still in there Dean. I know you can do this.” His voice is urgent, pleading. “I need you to come back to me Dean. Please come back. We are so close.” Tears are breaking free and streaming down the Angel’s face.  
  
Dean smiles, full on. “You’d like that, huh. For me to be Dean Winchester, heaven’s play thing.” He scoffs. “Come back to you? Really angel. After all the times you left me? After all the times I prayed and you did’t come. After I fought tooth and nail through purgatory trying to find you, for you to just pull away? And now you expect me to believe you have faith in me? That you believe I’ll make it through this? That’s rich.” Dean’s stepping toward Cas now. Determined. His form towering over Cas. Cas takes a breath calming himself down, composing himself, and kisses Dean. Soft, innocent, chaste.  
  
Dean falls to his knees. “Fuck, Cas…I’m so… I’m so sorry. I can’t, its getting harder…I’m losing Cas.” Dean grips on to Cas, arms wrapped around what ever he can reach. Holding on, trying to ground him self. Trying to hold on to the warmth and smell that is everything Cas is. Cas kneels, joining Dean on the floor. Kissing his face, holding him close. Whispering encouragement and love. Telling him that he needs only a little longer. They are so close, and Dean is strong. He can do it.  
  
Can’t He?  
  
Cas kisses him one last time, deep and passionate. Screaming how much he loves the hunter through the touch.   
  
“Sam and I are going to do everything we can. We are going to go to Charlie, it seems she’s found something of use.” Cas’ voice is calm. Dean looks up into his eyes, thankful they are on the trail of something.   
  
Cas gets up and heads for the door. Sad that he has to leave Dean in this state, but there isn’t a choice for them. They have to find something, fast.   
  
Dean’s face hardens again. Standing up tall and angry. “You leaving me again, angel? Make this the last time. We’re through. And to think I _loved_  you” He spits it out like poison. Cutting Cas even worse than a blade ever could.  
  
Cas hurries to find Sam. They need to get to Charlie. They need to help Dean.   
  
Tears fall down his cheeks. The look of disgust on Dean’s face burned into the angel’s mind. Cas’ heart breaks. But he knows it was the mark…he hopes it was the mark…

**Author's Note:**

> im terrible at angst... like it physically pains me to write it...sooo this is not all that great but, you know... i tried. haha


End file.
